


Intense

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Communication, Conversations, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode 10, Resolved Misunderstandings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor doesn't understand how Yuuri can't remember the banquet because if he doesn't remember then why didn't he question why Victor moved across the globe for him?





	Intense

Victor felt like he was in a daze as they walked back to the hotel. 

The revelation that Yuuri didn’t remember...but how could he not remember!? It didn’t make sense except it also did?

He was so confused.

He kept his mask up as much as possible until the door of their room closed behind him.

“Ugh I’m so embarrassed! I can’t believe I did that last year!” Yuuri groaned as he flopped backwards onto the nearest bed.

“You really don’t remember?” Victor had to ask. There was no way he just didn’t remember right? 

But Yuuri just groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Nooooo I really don’t! After I drink a certain amount everything becomes a blur. Always” 

Well shit.

Victor sat down heavily next to his bright red fiance.

“But...if you didn’t remember inviting me to your house and to coach you why didn’t you question it more?” Because that’s what didn’t make sense! The reaction Victor’s flirting did make more sense with this knowledge but THAT didn’t.

Yuuri stopped groaning and moved his hands so he could give Victor  puzzled look.

“But I did question what I’d done to get your attention. I didn’t understand what you saw in the video” which was true but not the point Victor was making.

“But you didn’t question me dropping everything to come and coach you on the basis of a  _ video? _ That doesn’t make sense Yuuri!” because it didn’t! Victor waiting until the off season and waiting for an indication from Yuuri that he was still wanted... _ that _ made sense. Dropping everything to coach someone you’d never spoken to really because of a viral video did NOT.

“Of course I didn’t,” Yuuri sat up, an adorable wrinkle between his eyebrows, “Seemed legit to me” 

Victor gaped at him.

“Yuuri that would be  _ insane!” _ he argued but Yuuri just shook his head slightly.

“I’d have done it.”

...What the hell?

“...What?” 

“I mean I decided to become a competitive figure skater because I saw you skate on tv when I was twelve so why wouldn’t you do something similar? I’d fly across the world for viral video if it was good enough to capture my attention. The only thing I didn’t understand is how it caught your attention.” and he was serious! Victor couldn’t believe it! But Yuuri really thought flying across countries and changing career tracks on a whim was a reasonable life choice!

Yuuri was scary.

“Ahhhh but I’m still embarrassed! I can’t believe I challenged Yurio to a dance battle! He was only 14!” Yuuri laughed lightly even as Victor stared at him.

“...Why is his age an issue?” 

“I’m usually better about only challenging adults.” Yuuri smiled a bit sheepishly even as Victor stared.

Victor cleared his throat.

“Um...out of curiosity how many dance battles have you been in?” 

Yuuri frowned and tapped his lip.

“Per week or per month? I mean I haven’t been in any really since Sochi but prior to that in detroit I would say about two to three times per week. It’s good practice for competitions and it’s safer then punching people out.”

What!?

Victor slumped against Yuuri, resting his forehead against the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“Of course” he laughed softly into Yuuri’s shoulder.

He really should have known. 

“You know” he continued, “When I first got to Hasetsu...before we became a couple...I used to think Drunk Yuuri was very different from Sober Yuuri. Now I really understand though.”

Yuuri made a questioning noise which was silenced when Victor lifted his head and kissed him softly.

“Drunk Yuuri is Inner Yuuri. Inner Yuuri wants to prove his worth, make everyone look at him and keep looking forever and command a room with his presence. It’s just Sober Yuuri thinks that’s impolite so tries to keep him under wraps...with mixed results” Victor grinned as Yuuri made a sort of maybe face.

“Ehhhh it’s more Inner Yuuri has a lot of really stupid ideas and frankly you should be thankful he doesn’t get his way as often as he likes. Last time I really let him go while sober I got a concussion.” Yuuri smiled back as him as Victor laughed quietly.

“And people think I’m the extra one in the relationship” Yuuri laughed at that too.

“It’s because you look flashy while I look average. That’s why everyone always freaks out about things like that press conference” Yuuri moved so he was sat straddling Victor’s lap and facing him.

“You mean the one where you declared your love for me and that I’m the first person you wanted to hold on to?” Victor teased.

“Yes Victor. The one where I basically screamed that I was in love with you to the entire world.” Yuuri smiled before capturing Victor’s lips in a tender kiss.

“You know I love your intensity...can you show me more?” Victor asked as he slide a hand under Yuuri’s shirt.

“Hmmm I think I can manage that…” Yuuri replied with a lazy grin.

It was quite a while before they got around to actually sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this came about because I was rewatching the series and I realised that out of all the skaters Yuuri is actually the most extra and dramatic and that the reason he never questioned why Victor would fly out for a viral video was because he would totally do that.
> 
> He just didn't understand what it was about HIM that made Victor want to. 
> 
> Yuuri is the most dramatic bitch out of all these dramatic bitches and I love him because of it. He's so intense about EVERYTHING and over the top and takes every single emotion to the extreme and it's great.
> 
> It's great! I love it and I love him!


End file.
